One problem often encountered during normal laundering operations is the tendency of particulate soils to remain associated with items within the wash solution. In fact, even after their removal, particulate soils have been known to redeposit back onto the items during the wash cycle. Another problem associated with laundering operations involves the tendency of colored items to release dye into the wash solution. The extraneous dye is then transferred onto other items present in the wash cycle, thereby causing the newly dyed items to be permanently stained and/or color-altered. Another similar problem involves the premature fading of items within the wash solution as a result of undesirable dye removal.
One way of overcoming the problem of particulate soil and/or extraneous dye deposition onto items within the wash solution is to complex and/or adsorb the particulate soils and dyes before they can deposit on such items. In yet other approaches, these problems may be addressed by physically separating the various items within the wash solution by enclosing and/or encasing them within an envelope-like structure.
While the abovementioned techniques have proven useful for solving some laundering problems, developing improved yet consumer-friendly processes and/or products which address these problems has remained difficult. Accordingly, there is a desire for providing improved processes and/or products which solve these associated problems while simultaneously providing consumers with the quality and convenience they expect of such products.